Imaginary Place
Transcript (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '"Baird. We’re coming up on the house. We’re at the stairs now." 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Copy that. We’ll meet you in the courtyard." 'Dominic Santiago: '"What’s going on up there?" '''Damon Baird (COM): '"Well, there’s a bunch of assholes with guns up here, and they’re trying to kill us. Baird out." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Oh shit, here they come." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Marcus, I have something to tell you." Marcus Fenix: '"Not now!" '''Dominic Santiago: '"Up there!" (Cutscene) 'Dominic Santiago: '"Goddamn. Is this ever gonna end?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta. Go ahead." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Im detecting seismic activity inside the house. There might be Locust tunnels inside." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Uh, copy that, Anya. We are aware." 'Augustus Cole: '"Whoo! Yeah, baby! What’s up, ladies?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Locust are inside." 'Damon Baird: '"There’s something else here, too... an APC, behind the house. Now we can get out of this shithole! No offense." 'Augustus Cole: '"Yeah. An APC. Doesn’t work, though." 'Damon Baird: '"I told you I’d fix it." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Listen up. We don’t have much time. Get back there and make sure that APC works. We’re going in." (Playthrough) 'Dominic Santiago: '"Upstairs is clear." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Baird. What’s the status on that APC?" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"The status is that it sucks. The clutch plate is cracked. Im gonna have to take off the flywheel...." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Hey, Baird." 'Damon Baird (COM): '"…and pull the driver shaft for sure." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Enough! Just fix it!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Uh, right, roger that." 'Marcus Fenix: '"They’re coming out of that hole! Plug it up!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Did you feel that?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"It’s gotta be another hole." 'Dominic Santiago: '"What the hell was that?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Fuck you! There’s the cellar. Let’s go. Quiet." 'Augustus Cole (COM): '"Hey! It’s all celar out here!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Dammit!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Shut the hell up, Cole!" 'Augustus Cole (COM): '"Oh-oh. Sorry, baby!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Fall in." 'Dominic Santiago: '"More tremors." 'Marcus Fenix: '"There’s nothing we can do about it. Keep moving. I think we found it." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Jack, rip that door!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"APC’s online. We’re coming in." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Copy that." Walkthrough Storm the house! You'll soon reach the bottom of a long set of stairs that leads up to the mansion. As you approach the stairs, three Locust—including one Theron Guard—appear above you. The safest way to kill all the enemies is to fall back and take out a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Pick off the enemies one-by-one and don't forget your priority targets. If you don't have a Longshot, push forward and up the stairs slowly and methodically, making sure you don't make yourself too vulnerable to the enemy. If you nail your active reloads, you can load your gun with powerful bullets that will quickly take out the enemies that have a better position than you. While pushing through the first set of enemies, listen for audio cues that let you know a Boomer has arrived. He'll appear on the right side of the stairs and march down. We prescribe a direct dose of Torque Bow to snuff out the problem quickly. There's a brief cutscene once you reach the top of the stairs. Bust into the mansion ahead and arm yourself with a grenade. After moving through the first hall, watch your left as an Emergence Hole opens up. Bomb it, then take cover to finish off the enemies that come out (be ready for Wretches). When you've cleared the downstairs lobby, head up the first flight of stairs and take cover to the left. Across the open area, a few Locust will come through a doorway. The upstairs area is formed like a ring, so you'll have to watch your peripherals to make sure no enemies flank you. When upstairs is clear, go back downstairs and watch a door to the left. A lone Locust will bust through. Take him out, then move through the door he opened. Just around the corner to the right, an Emergence Hole opens up at the far end of a room. Toss a grenade as far back as you can, then take cover in the doorway just in front of the couch. If enemies try to take cover behind the couch, drill it into oblivion, then carefully pick them off one by one. When you've cleared the room, move towards the Emergence Hole and follow the hall to the left. You'll enter a study with books along the walls and a desk in the center of the room. Use your Chainsaw to break the desk and grab the COG Tags underneath. Further ahead, you'll have to spin a wheel crank to open a door that leads down to the basement. At the bottom of the stairway is a pair of Locust to watch for (namely a Grenadier trying to kick the door down and a Drone with a Lancer watching). Take them out from the stairs, then move through the complex basement halls to reach the next chapter. Category:Gears of War walkthrough